


[VID] Something's Going Wrong

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [47]
Category: Waxwork (1988)
Genre: 1980s, Biting, Bondage, Comedy, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fencing, Fights, Fire, Horror, Magic, Unrequited Crush, Vampires, Video, Whipping, phallic weapon, white male tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Alas, poor Mark. He just wants China to like him. Or Sarah. Or any girl, really. But they keep falling for classic horror hunks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewingdippedinblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewingdippedinblood/gifts).



> **Music:** "Is She Really Going Out With Him" by Joe Jackson (edited)  
>  **Length:** 3:07  
>  **Physical notes:** Strobe lights intermittently 2:19-2:46  
>  **Thanks:** to thedeadparrot, deelaundry and Mr. deelaundry for audiencing.
> 
> "I also ship China/Dracula and China/Stephan. And, I have such a wrongdirtybad love for Sarah/Marquis de Sade," onewingdippedinblood wrote in their Festivids letter. And you know what? So did I after watching the movie. It's too bad the vid had to be from the POV of the sadface dude character who kept trying to be smooth with the ladies and failing (and then, even worse, _not_ failing), but I think the vid makes enough fun of him to make up for it. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/317637.html).
> 
> P.S. Watch the movie, it's fun. The sequel, though less well paced, also has lots of fun with intertextuality as the hero and heroine go movie hopping through Frankenstein, Alien, a Bruce Campbell thing, and more.

[Something's Going Wrong](https://vimeo.com/196921224) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS (edited):

Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street  
I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth  
Look over there! (Where?)  
There, here comes Jeannie with her new boyfriend  
They say that looks don't count for much  
If so, there goes your proof

Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here  
Around here

Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here

But if looks could kill  
There's a man there who's marked down as dead  
'Cause I've had my fill  
Listen, you  
Take your hands off her head  
I get so mean around this scene  
Hey, hey, hey

Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here  
Around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around


End file.
